


Dream SMP Cast meets Bnha Cast, Discuss

by The_Chaotic_Person



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead Wilbur Soot, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chaotic_Person/pseuds/The_Chaotic_Person
Summary: This is me writing something that my brian came up with a 3 am-Basically, you can take the idea for this but please give me credit for it.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Everyone, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Dream SMP Cast meets Bnha Cast, Discuss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Idea so any AU's are allowed, it's 4am now and I'm still making ideas lord save me-
> 
> Please credit me if you use it tho.

So What if the Dream SMP existed at the same time as My Hero Academic?

(I mean most of the Dream SMP quirks are animal-based or monster-based.)

So here's the prompt/idea (I have no idea what to call it.)

So Class 1-A are Class 2-A (at the start of the second year)

They go out to another country to examining more heroes and be taught other lessons, as a field trip for 2 weeks? maybe 3?

So they go to the other country, but they get lost because the plot

After they get lost, they find this sign that says "Dream SMP Head" All of them, even the heroes are confused but decide it's for the best to go in that direction.

So they do and they pump into Tommyinnit, who first starts cursing and just being himself, which leaves the class concerned, intrigued and in some cases giggling.

So they ask where they are, so Tommy guides them to the Dream SMP/L'manburg. Class 2-A and Teachers are concerned about how far they are and about the Crater behind this child

Then, Sam and Puffy show up and ask them why they are here.

Class 1-A is trying to figure that themselves, So Sam and Tommy let them stay at his hotel ( his hotel is almost finished in this AU)

They meet Tubbo and Hijinks and angst happen.

Hijinks

\- Tommyinnit and Bakugou have a Cursing competition

-Tubbo and Kouda talk about animals and Kouda shows Tubbo his rabbit and Tubbo shows him some bees

-Eret comes out to talk to them and bring the Girls and Aoyama to hang out at his castle and to do hair and🌟 dress 🌟

-Tommyinnit getting attacked by Niki and Jack but get demolished by Todoroki and Midoriya.

-Aizawa and Hizashi talking about their problem children (students) to Sam and Puffy, them saying "we don't have kids"  
which prompted makes Aizawa and Hizashi the moments they saw with Tubbo and Tommy. Sam and Puffy realizing they are parents.

-Todoroki asking Tommy about Sam Nook and him being related, this causes Tommy to tell him, his real dad is an asshole, which gets the attention of Midoriya how tries to make him feel better.

-Sato helps Puffy make a cake together

-Midoriya ask them about their quirks, they show him what they can do with them.

Midoriya's Notebook after.

Tommyinnit's Quirk: Raccon, has features and some habits like a raccon

Tubbo's Quirk: Moobloom Quirk, can generate flowers are will.

Puffy's Quirk: Sheep, basically same as tommyinnits but as a  
Sheep

Sam's Quirk: Creeper or Explosive, can explode at will, can also make a hissing sound.

-Tommyinnit does a purr and the girls coo in tommyinnit's cuteness.

-Tommyinnit and Bakugou almost makes BadBoyHalo explodes in anger after saying language over a million times

Angst

-Todoroki and Tommyinnit talk about how shit their dads are. (Enji Todoroki didn't deserve a redemption, he deserved an ass kicking)  
Tommy mentioning Philza blowing up L'manburg with Techno.  
This makes Shouto realizes that Tommy's father is worse than his by a mile shot.

-Class 2-A learning about L'manburg's history as well as Tommyinnit's and Tubbo's. They were horrified by it, some even realizing that their humour is to so-what put a mask on.

\- They visit Dream's Prison and the man himself Dream. You can have Dream be Manipulative or have him be an asshole. Either one fits his character. Tommyinnit has panic attack but Shinsuo takes him out of it (whit his quirk) and they all help him.

Philza comes around one day and hears Tommyinnit calls Sam "dad". In outrage, he shouts and tries to convince Tommyinnit to go with him, Tommy refuses. So Philza attacks them, then Technoblade snatches Tommy up and tries to take him, Tokoyami notices and beats Techno down and he drops Tommy but he escapes, same with Philza and they are left with a Tommyinnit crying about he doesn't want to be hurt or something about what dream did to him.

I'll add more soon, you can use the prompt/idea but please give me credit.


End file.
